Conejos
by Zary1701
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los tripulantes de la nave se creen (o son) los personajes de un cuento infantil? ¿El primer oficial en mando sera capaz de separar la lógica de la ficción... o de la alucinación? *un poco de doble sentido Spirk*


El estrés causado por un enfrentamiento hacía varias naves de piratería provocaron que la nave USS Enterprise diera una vuelta de 90°, todos los tripulantes que estaban en el puente salieron impactados contra el muro izquierdo de esta, varios del personal quedaron con unos buenos moretones provocando su presencia en la bahía médica poniendo como prioridad a los dos altos mandos

-Malditos alienígenas, lo único que provocan es que tenga una manada de heridos- el doctor bufaba mientras analizaba los enormes moretones morados-verdes del rubio capitán

\- O vamos, ese es tu trabajo Bones no tienes que renegar de tu obligación- el ojiazul se quejaba mientras reía con dificultad al sentir la presión de los dedos del médico sobre sus costillas (casi) rotas

-creo que les pondré una Hypo a ambos, y tu duende no discutas, que tengas mayor resistencia al dolor no quiere decir que el impacto no tenga el mismo efecto-

-Doctor, le puedo asegurar que el 80 % de mis golpes son superficiales, disponga de toda su atención al capitán ya que cayo directamente sobre los equipos de comando- una pequeña punzada en la pierna derecha del vulcano se hacía notar constantemente, pero no la tomo con la seriedad necesaria dejando su dolor a un lado

-ajam claro, si en tan buen estado se encuentra, ¿qué hace aun aquí? vamos váyase de mi oficina... - una mirada retadora se marcó en los ojos de Bones, Kirk solo reía disimuladamente al ver que el señor Spock no admitía que en verdad necesitaba de un buen calmante.

Dio media vuelta en su asiento, pero inconscientemente se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla dejando todo su peso en la pierna izquierda, ya en pie dio un paso con su otra extremidad y ¡o sorpresa! sus sentidos lo traicionaron ocasionando que un electrizante espasmo lo tumbara de repente, los brazos del doctor fueron rápidos al atraparlo por los hombros sentándolo nuevamente en la silla.

-Señor Spock, deberá por esta vez dejar a un lado su orgullo y escucharlo o McCoy es capaz de obligarlo a correr con una pierna así- Jim reía apuntando al doctor, pero el dolor era tan agudo que lo hacía gemir-reír. El aludido regreso con dos Hypo en la mano, los colores resaltantes de los extraños medicamentos hacían que el joven capitán se apartara un poco de este

-hey hey, está seguro de...- sus palabras fueron ahogadas en un fuerte pinchazo por parte del médico causando gestos de horror en el rubio

-Sin peros Tiberius... ahora señor Spock, espero que no me contradiga esta vez-

el dolor de la aguja fue insignificante al comparación del extraño líquido rosa-amarillo en su circulación sanguínea, el primer oficial solamente cerró los ojos en señal de dolor.

Jim se levantaba muy sigilosamente de su asiento tratando de huir de su amigo, pero este lo tomo del brazo fuertemente sentándolo nuevamente ante el

-James, si quieres que dentro de 1 hora tengas un derrame interno y mueras, anda lárgate yo no te detendré pero si quieres seguir siendo capitán quédate EN TU MALDITO LUGAR POR UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA VIDA- las palabras fueron de una extraña tranquilidad a un ultimátum severo -mira, toma el ejemplo de tu amigo duende, aprendió la lección de no ignorarme, ¿vez? hasta se quedó callado!- era extraño que Spock sintiera el verdadero efecto de un sedante, la mayoría de la medicina humana no causaba dolor en él pero efectiva, pero esta vez al parecer la dosis y sustancia eran otra mareándolo y dejándolo sin fuerzas de levantarse, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados pero escuchaba todo lo que decían, era su único sentido intacto.

\- hey Bones, ¿por qué tienes un libro de Lewis Carroll en tu oficina?, debió de haberte costado mucho trabajo encontrar un libro físico y más de este autor- Kirk al ver sus posibilidades de huir nulas, husmeó el escritorio del doctor encontrando aquella reliquia sobre el

\- me lo regalo una paciente que tuve en la tierra mientras hacia mi servicio, me dejaron a cargo de la sala de pediatría, o santa madre de dios, espero jamás me toque quedarme al tanto de una guardería, esos niños casi me matan de un coraje... pero estar en esta nave como oficial en médico no hay mucha diferencia- James no supo tomar eso como una ofensa o un simple comentario, ojeó el libro contemplando las ilustraciones de este

\- ¿oye Spock, alguna vez has leído Alicia en el País de las maravillas?-

Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, sobrenombre "Lewis Carroll" humano británico nacido el 27 de enero de 1832, autor de distintas obras infantiles para niños entre estas Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Alicia a través del espejo y lo que encontró ahí

En la mente del oficial científico apareció automáticamente las imágenes de un extraño mundo sub-realista con animales/cosas antropomorfas y una terrana rubia en busca de un conejo blanco, sus sentidos estaban sumidos en una especie de burbuja dejándolo incapaz de pronunciar una palabra concreta aislándolo en una posición estática, Jim al notar que aquel sedante dejo literalmente "como piedra" a su oficial desvió su atención hacia su amigo Doctor haciendo algunas preguntas sobre el libro.

Spock leyó el libro en alguna de sus clases de literatura y cultura humana, opinando que aquel autor de dicha obra sufría de grandes alucinaciones a causa de alguna sustancia o sufría de algún grado de esquizofrenia, el libro no era de su agrado ya que sobrepasaba los límites de la irracionalidad (a pesar de que los analistas humanos se empeñaban en sacar la "lógica" de este, se negaba a aceptarlo como tal).

A lo lejos podía escuchar con el único sentido que aún no le fallaba, que, habían llegado unos conejos de un tamaño considerable a la nave desde la base lunar de Alfa III, los cuales habían sido llevados debido a una extraña radiación que emanaban.

De repente el silencio reino, ya no se escuchaban las voces del doctor o del capitán, los efectos del sedante cesaron inesperadamente y cualquier rastro de dolor tuvo el mismo destino que el medicamento, abrió los ojos y se encontraba completamente solo, no había señales de nada ni nadie -computadora, informe- pero la respuesta nunca llego, el único sonido presente era el pitar de los instrumentos médicos de la cabina

Algo andaba mal

Ya sin ningún tipo de dolor, salió al pasillo y se encontró con la misma situación que en la oficina, no había completamente nadie, Spock confundido se dirigió hacia el próximo turboacensor para subir al puente, a lo lejos se escuchó una chillante voz:

\- ¡es tarde! ¡Es muy tarde!-

Aquella voz le fue desconocida, gracias a su memoria fotográfica reconocía a cada tripulante en la nave pero esta era nueva, volteo y vio a un conejo blanco de considerable tamaño con un pequeño saco azul ceruelo y un reloj de bolsillo muy antiguo, la mente del oficial no llegaba a ninguna conclusión lógica, el conejo se movió rápidamente rodeando al aturdido gritando nuevamente: -¡Es tarde! ¡Voy muy tarde!-

Spock solo pudo llegar a dos (inesperadas) hipótesis:

1\. el sedante le estaba causando graves alucinaciones

2\. los conejos en el laboratorio habían escapado

Tal vez llegando al puente todo se aclararía, pidiendo una detallada explicación de la situación; Siguió al conejo de manera impulsiva (nunca hacia caso a sus corazonadas humanas ya que estas no tenían explicación, pero sintió que debía de) hasta llegar al turboacensor, aquella criatura entro primero cerrándose las puertas, en ese instante la gravedad dejo de funcionar flotando todo lo que había ahí, lo más lógico debía ser que, fuera directamente a Ingeniería pero si iba primero al puente posiblemente ahí estuviera el error, era un margen de 50/50, al llegar nuevamente la cabina transportadora con un impulso de su peso contra un muro pudo entrar a tiempo.

Al llegar a su destino la gravedad Cero regreso a la normalidad pero con un brusco cambio, no fue como debía de ser de poco a poco.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del puente, vio que nadie se encontraba ahí, todas las computadoras y sistemas estaban funcionando correctamente, no había rastros de que alguien hubiera estado allí previamente

-computadora, informe de tripulantes- otra vez nunca llego tal respuesta, se dirigió a su puesto de mando registrando manualmente si alguien había en el puente, de pronto registro a dos seres más

-Hikaru, que eso de ahí?- aquella voz con cierto acento Ruso reconocible en cualquier lugar pertenecía al alfares Pavel Checov

-No lo sé Pasha... se viste raro... eso es muy raro...-¿Pasha? ¿eso? ese tono de voz un modismo sentimental el cual la (única) persona que llamaba así al conductor era el Timonel Hikaru Sulu, pero estos no iban vestidos con su uniforme de camisa Dorada y un pantalón negro, sino un peto de colores Dorados con rojo usualmente usados en los niños terrestres de nacionalidad campesina.

-Señor Checov, Timonel Sulu, ¿pueden explicar por qué no hay nadie aquí y por qué llevan esas vestimentas y no su uniforme?-

-¿Uniforme?- respondieron al unísono ambos jóvenes mirándose así el uno al otro

-Y tú que eres y por qué estas vestido así?, ¿no te da calor, extraño?- el tono de Checov parecía más infantil de lo usual, Spock se miró a sí mismo y noto que el tampoco llevaba su uniforme azul, sino una túnica típica vulcana color azul obscuro, ¿en qué momento cambio de vestimenta?, llego a la conclusión de que, si les decía quiénes eran en realidad y que desempeñaban no iban a decirle algo congruente así que, decidió segur con el "juego" que ellos tenían.

-Soy Spock y soy un vulcano, ¿qué ha pasado con todos los tripulantes de aquí?- trato de hablar de una manera no tan fríamente para que ellos pudieran darle información útil, ambos hombres se vieron y susurraron algo en sus oídos (cosa que era totalmente audible para el medio vulcano), parecía que discutían pero volvieron a mirarlo directamente casi al instante

-Por ahí- volvieron a decir al unísono, pero ninguno a la misma dirección, Pavel hacia la compuerta izquierda y Sulu a la derecha, el turboacensor de la izquierda llevaba a los invernaderos de Hikaru y los laboratorios, a la derecha llevaban a ingeniería

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas decidir a mí solo Hikaru?-

-¡Eres muy joven Pasha! ¡Aun no sabes nada!-

El joven ruso empezó a llorar y el japonés lo consolaba, Spock vio que todo lo que le podían decir fue dicho y era innecesario presenciar aquella escena muy humana.

Al saber que se encontraban ambos conductores (de una manera muy extraña e inusual), existía un alto porcentaje de que, la demás tripulación si se encontrara en la nave aunque no como el los conocía, debido a que en el puente no encontró ninguna respuesta y al contrario agrego preguntas, Se marchó en dirección a los laboratorios para confirmar que, si aquel conejo que hace 40 minutos con 53 segundos (y contando) correspondía a los conejos en observación... o peor que la radiación se haya propagado de alguna manera a los tripulantes así dando respuesta a su extraño comportamiento y pérdida de memoria, en el turboacensor analizaba como sus ropas cambiaron de un momento a otro, tal vez en el momento en que la gravedad se había estabilizado fue cuando se realizó el cambio pero ¿por qué? . Ya en el pasillo recordó a una persona en especial, el capitán, James Tiberius Kirk era un hombre que, hasta en las situaciones imposibles en las hacia posibles, así que ¿y su capitán? ¿Dónde se encontraba aquel hombre irracional capaz de romper cualquier tipo de regla?, en ese momento, como si le hubieran leído la mente escucho una enorme risa

-¡Hey! ¿Me puedes decir a dónde vas?, ¿quién eres?- esa voz tan familiar y reconfortante fue como una solución a tal irracional problema, giró a ver a su capitán... pero al parecer no era el capitán, James tenia puesto unos jeans casuales negros, una camisa rayada y una chamarra color violeta, su cabello muy despeinado y tenía un comportamiento más atrevido de lo usual

-Capitán... ¡Jim! donde has estado? me puedes decir que está pasando?- a Spock algo le indicaba que no obtendría ninguna respuesta

-¿Capitán?- soltó una gran risa demasiado exasperante, de pronto dejo de hacerlo en seco y se acercó peligrosamente rodeando con su brazo los hombros de primer oficial, el pelinegro se quedó congelado... -y a dónde vas tú?- en ese momento solo se escuchó una risa, la imagen de Kirk desapareció dejando a un primer oficial aturdido, tratando de procesar aquella extraña escena, escucho un canto... un canto familiar proveniente del invernadero de Sulu... era la comandante Nyota Uhura.

Al escuchar esa voz fue directamente al lugar en cuestión, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un semi jardín con una flora de 2 metros de largo, se formaba un espeso muro de hierba, sus sospechas de radiación se hacían más fuertes, si no detenía esto, se saldría de control; aún se escuchaba que Uhura charlaba con alguien, trozó aquellas ramas y enormes flores para poder entrar pero un gran grito lo distrajo

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te crees para romper así a mis amigas?- Spock busco aquella voz, no era la de la comandante si no de una enorme Rosa roja con unos extraños rasgos humanos,

-¡Hey! tu cosa extraña, ¿que eres y porque golpeas a mis hermanas?-, la imagen de Uhura resalto entre todas esas extrañas flores parlantes, ella estaba sentada con un gran vestido rojo en forma de pétalos, su cabello negro suelto remarcaba su hermoso moreno rostro pero... esa tampoco era la Nyota que conocía, ella no decía nada, parecía estar asustada y de alguna manera las enormes flores la rodearon ¡-vete de aquí!- gritaban al unísono -¿que eres? , ¡¿Eres algún tipo de hierba verdad?! ¡Lárgate!, la hierba es molesta y no sirve, solo nos dañaras!-

No lo dejaban acercarse a ella, ni siquiera le daban tiempo de pronunciar algo, pero al ver a su amiga reaccionar tan extraño, decidió marcharse

Todo resultaba tan ilógico que empezaba a asustarlo, nadie era como debía ser, salió del invernadero como pudo, las flores le jalaban la túnica al borde de rasgarla, tomando un poco de aire fue directo a los laboratorios a ver que sucedía.

Nada, no había absolutamente nada, cada cosa, cada tubo de ensayo estaba en su lugar como si fuera nuevo, las salas de observación donde se suponía que debían de estar los conejos estaban limpias, eso descartaba la idea de la extraña radiación, en ese momento surgió una nueva hipótesis:

1\. Aún seguía bajo los efectos de alguna droga

2\. TODO el Enterprise estaba bajo una droga o alguna ilusión

3\. Todo sigue el mismo ritmo que la historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas...

Esa última hipótesis y la primera podrían ser las más acertadas, unos momentos antes de despertar sin dolor, Jim y Bones estaban hablando de Lewis Carroll y sus obras, el sedante también pudo haber influido en los extraños hechos

En conclusión: estaba en un especie de mundo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas versión siglo 23 en una nave de la flota estelar... entonces ¿eso significaba que estaba dormido? ¿o estaba despierto pero alucinaba?, todo lucia real, pero irracional; un buen rato estuvo analizando todo y al parecer para poder terminar tan absurdo sueño/alucinación tenía que terminar la historia como el libro. La incógnita llego a su fin, pero a su travesía no, salió de los laboratorios y se cruzó con la sala de recreación, ahora que sabía la respuesta, seria fascinante ver como las personas que conocía se relacionaban con aquellos peculiares personajes.

Un pesado humo invadió la sala, aquella bruma era de unos exóticos colores y ciertos olores demasiados marcados, dulces y frutales contrastaban

-¿Hey, que eres tú?- una voz mayor, una fuerte voz masculina la cual tenía cierto tiempo que no se escuchaba... y posiblemente no regresaría jamás

-¿Capitán Christopher Pike?- se encontraba sentado en un enorme diván, estaba sentado con el uniforme que llevaba aquella vez, aunque este era de un color purpura, no gris. Un extraño sentimiento nostálgico pudo sentir el primer oficial, desde hace casi 3 años que había muerto, esa voz se había marchado pero se hacía presentar otra vez,

-No, yo soy un Christopher Pike, tú no puedes serlo también, ¿que eres?- el hombre mayor fumaba de una tipo pipa Hindú, las cuales solo se usaban para ciertas ceremonias religiosas,

-Soy... soy Spock, su ex primer oficial- al principio le costó trabajo poder formar aquella palabra, sus sentimientos reclamaban territorio, aquel hombre se levantó y se acercó al pelinegro, exhaló de su pipa y saco el humo en la cara de este

-¿Qué es un Spock?- la mirada del ex capitán exigía una respuesta

-Disculpe señor, su pregunta no tiene congruencia, ¿cómo puedo decirle que es un Spock?- tal vez le preguntaba que era el siendo Spock, pero se limitó a responder... todos preguntaban que era el, y empezaba a molestarle esa monotonía, Pike al no ver ninguna respuesta, exhaló otra vez de su pipa y soltó el humo

-Regresa cuando me digas que es un Spock, dices serlo pero no puedes responder, vete- el humo se acumuló otra vez, la figura de aquel hombre desapareció, pero el pelinegro no debía de estancarse en una sola pregunta ni con una sola persona, debía de salir pronto. 

_Notas:_

bueno, esto salio a raíz de un momento de inspiración viendo la antigua película de Alicia de 1951, trate de acomodar a los personajes lo mejor que pude (correspondiendo su personalidad) así que espero entretenerlos aunque sea un rato


End file.
